


When One Night Might Just Become Forever

by Nikka001



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Chance Meetings, F/M, Flirting, Florist Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr., Minor Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson, Mutual Attraction, One Night Stands, Sexual Tension, Tattoo Artist Amanda Rollins, Tattooed Amanda Rollins, Unplanned Pregnancy, pregnancy reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28952136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikka001/pseuds/Nikka001
Summary: What happens when tattoo artist, Amanda, and her one night stand, Dominick, end up working next door to each other???Floral Shop/Tattoo Parlor AU
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Amanda Rollins, Olivia Benson & Amanda Rollins, Rafael Barba & Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	When One Night Might Just Become Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this one cause it took me a while to get it just right. This has always been one of my favorite prompts and I'm very excited to finally get it written. I really hope you guys like this one because I love it. 
> 
> Let me know what you guys think!
> 
> -Annika

* * *

“So,” Olivia says as she takes a seat on the stool next to Amanda’s, leaning forward to watch over Amanda’s shoulder as the blonde continues tracing out her artwork onto the transfer paper. “Have you met the new neighbors yet? They seem...cheery.”

Amanda scoffs. “They own a flower shop, Liv. Of course, they’re cheery.”

“So you haven’t met him yet then, have you?”

“Of course I haven’t met--” Amanda stops her tracing and spins around on her stool to look at her friend with squinted eyes. “What do you mean ‘him’? I thought the owner was a chick.”

“You thought wrong, my dear. He is very much a dude. And a pretty attractive one if I do say so myself.” Olivia pops one of the candies from the bowl on the counter behind her into her mouth and spins around in her seat when Amanda hops up from her stool and hurries to the front doors. She peels off her gloves and tosses them into the trash as she pulls open the door and steps out into the busy summer foot traffic.

She steps aside to let a small group of tourists pass before she’s on her way to the floral shop next door. 

“I really have to hand it to them.” 

Amanda jumps when Olivia appears suddenly next to her while she stands on the street outside the little shop.

Olivia chuckles, smirking at her friend, but continues what she was going to say, “For a business that’s brand new to town, they sure know how to attract attention.”

“What the hell?! It took me two years to get half as many people to even be regulars!” Amanda growls out and gestures wildly with her hands at the number of people going in and out of the tiny building.

“Yeah, well, you don’t look like either of them.”

Amanda shoots her a dirty look.

“Sorry. No offense but, they’re both really hot.”

Turning her attention back to the shop, and with her arms folded firmly across her chest, Amanda watches the shop with annoyance coursing through her veins. She may be able to see the appeal of the place; the bright floral arrangements in the windows and the fun and cheery music drifting out onto the streets. She’ll admit the atmosphere looks...nice but that’s all that she’s going to admit. Flowers are really just not her thing. At least, not anymore. She saw the appeal of them at one time, but after struggling to make it as a female tattoo artist, she just lost interest. And now here she is - hair chopped to just above her shoulders, tattoos marking anywhere that you can see skin, and a wonderful daughter waiting for her at home. It all worked out in her favor in the end. 

Well, it had at least, until now. 

She steps closer to the windows, her curiosity getting the better of her, but makes sure to keep out of the way as customers continue to flow in and out. She carefully eyes the front counter and the man that stands behind it. He’s on the shorter side with dark hair and a beard and a smile that shines brightly as he talks animatedly with the older woman he’s helping. 

“Damn. He just gets cuter and cuter every time I see him.” Olivia admires the man, biting her lip and smiling when his eyes lift to meet hers and he gives her a little wave before returning his focus to his customers.

Amanda smirks and laughs at her friend's immediate interest. “Yeah? He seems pretty okay to me. Is he the owner?”

“Rafael. Co-owner I think. Or business partner. I’m not sure, really. The other one, the taller one with the lighter hair, he’s the real owner I think.”

“The other one? Does he have a name by chance?”

Liv thinks for a moment. “Dominick, maybe? I don’t really remember. But it sounds right.”

Amanda shakes her head and turns to walk back to her building when Olivia suddenly grabs her by the wrist and pulls her back.

“Look! There he is! The one that just walked out of the back! There!”

Amanda gives in and looks just in time to see the taller man approach Rafael and give him a pat on the back as he begins assisting with the customers waiting in line. Her stomach drops and her breath hitches in her throat when she sees him smile, his eyes squinting up as he laughs. 

“Oh my...oh no.” She steps forward, hands pressed up against the glass and her jaw dropped as she takes in the familiarity of the owner. The swoop of his hair, the curve of his smile when he laughs, and the brightness of his eyes when the light hits them just right. “No no no!”

“What?” Liv asks, equal parts confused and concerned at her best friend's sudden shift in demeanor. “What is it?!”

“That’s him!” Amanda spins and hisses before quickly ducking behind a large floral arrangement in the window to keep out of his sight. 

Liv rolls her eyes and steps in front of Amanda so she too is out of sight. “Him who? I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

“The guy! The guy from the bar that I took home like...two months ago or something while you had Jesse because I hadn't gotten laid in so long and just really, really wanted to get laid. That guy!

“Wait…” Liv ducks her head back out to get a better look at the guy, her eyes going wide and face splitting into a grin. 

She looks back to Amanda, the blonde now pacing in the small space blocked by the window flowers. “Oh, my...are you sure?”

“Liv,” Amanda starts, throwing her hands up and groaning out in frustration, “the guy gave me the best, and only, sex I’ve had since Jesse was born so yeah, I’m pretty sure!”

“The best sex, huh?”

Amanda stops, frozen where she stands when a familiar voice suddenly enters the conversation. She sees Olivia’s eyes go wide and can tell that she’s trying not to laugh as she takes a step back to let the new arrival have some space. 

“Well, that’ll definitely boost a man’s confidence.”

Dominick steps into her line of sight and Amanda can’t breathe. He’s even more gorgeous than she remembers and that’s about the only thing she does remember from that night. Well, that and his voice. That voice that she hasn’t been able to get out of her head since he’d left the morning after their...adventure. And now, here he is, standing in front of her with a teasing smirk on his lips and eyes crinkled at the corner. He lets out a huff of laughter when she opens her mouth to respond but nothing comes out.

“I think you made her go speechless there, Dominick,” Olivia teases, bumping Dominick’s shoulder with her own.

“Yeah well, it’s not like it’d be the first time. Isn’t that right, Amanda?”

That gets her attention, finally gaining back her voice and narrowing her eyes at Dominick while crossing her arms over her chest defensively. “Um, excuse me? Why don’t you think back a little bit because I’m pretty sure that I wasn’t the one left speechless? That was all you,  _ Dominick. _ ”

He steps closer, folding his arms loosely to match with her, but now his teasing smirk has turned smug. Neither of them notice the onlookers gathering around to see what all the commotion is about and Olivia can’t find it in herself to tell them. Not when she’s having so much fun herself, watching the two of them squabble like an old married couple. It’s too cute. 

“Well then,” Dominick speaks lowly, leaning in close next to her ear and whispers, “why don’t we go another round and maybe this time I can take  _ your _ breath away.”

It takes everything in Amanda to not let the feeling of his breath on her skin make her fall apart right there. She feels her face heating up as her legs go weak and she stumbles back just enough to let him know that he did in fact get to her. 

She clears her throat and looks to Olivia, silently begging her best friend to save her by any means necessary. 

Olivia gets the message loud and clear, chuckling under her breath but stepping forward and pushing herself in between the pair. “How about we all just uh, save this for another day, yeah? We’ve got some clients waiting to be inked and it looks like you’ve got a full house yourself.”

Dominick smiles and nods his head while taking a step back and shoving his hands in his sweater pockets. “Sure. Sounds good. I’ll see ya later, Amanda. You too-sorry, what’s your name?”

“Olivia. I work with Amanda and am her best friend which also means that if you turn out to be an asshole then I will end your life on sight. Got it?” 

He holds his hands up in surrender as he backs up into the store. “Loud and clear. And I hope you ladies have a  _ wonderful _ day.”

Olivia gives him a two-finger salute as he disappears into the shop and then spins around to grab Amanda by the shoulders, the latter still red and still in shock from everything that just occurred. 

“You good?” 

Amanda doesn’t even know what to say. She’d never expected to ever see him again, let alone right next door to her studio, and now she wasn’t sure what to do next. Had they had an amazing night together? Yes. Of course. Was it the worst hangover she’d ever had in her life? Also yes. She’d never felt worse in her life. But did she actually want to see him again? Hear his laugh, run her fingers through his hair, feel him--

She snaps her eyes up to Olivia, all of the thoughts draining from her mind, and squeaks out only a few small words.

“I think I’m pregnant.”


End file.
